Last Words
by BabyyBre
Summary: Summary: Joe Reagan never thought that his death would happen. But his death happened. And he planned for it, though he wished his family would never see this video, he wanted them, to hear his last words.


**Title: Last Words**

**Summary: Joe Reagan never thought that his death would happen. But his death happened. And he planned for it, though he wished his family would never see this video, he wanted them, to hear his last words.**

* * *

><p>Joe Reagan sat at the camera, sighing. He had a job to do tomorrow...undercover job. He listened to his captain. He was going to make a video for his last words.<p>

He leaned forward and pressed the power button, turning on the camera.

"Hi." Joe said softly. "If you're watching this, it means the worst has happened."

He took a deep breath and said, "I must dead."

*** Blue Bloods ***

It was a week after Joe was buried; the Reagan family was all staying with Frank and Henry. No one was ready to spread apart yet.

Frank Reagan popped in a DVD that marked 'For my family.' in Joe's handwriting. Danny and Jamie Reagan found the DVD when they went through Joe's stuff at his apartment.

They all decided to watch the video. Each took a seat on the couch, and Danny pressed play on the DVD remote.

Joe appeared on the screen, making Danny look at each member of the family before he could look back to his dead brother who was speaking on their TV screen.

"Hi." Joe said softly, he looked up to the screen. "If you're watching this, it means the worst has happened."

He took a deep breath, looking away from the camera and said, "I must dead."

*** Blue Bloods ***

Joe looked away from the camera, trying to get his thoughts in order before he looked back to the camera. He took his hands to his face, and rubbed his face before dropping his hands, remembering that he was filming himself.

"Erin." He said softly. "I'm sorry for the stupid fight we had last Sunday." He chuckled. "Hell, I don't even remember what it was about. But…I'm sure you do. You remember everything."

*** Blue Bloods ***

Erin held Linda's hand tightly as she listened to her younger brother on the TV.

She did remember what they fought about at the kitchen table, the week before Joe passed away. It was over a movie Joe wanted to bring Nikki to.

She wished he'd let him take Nikki.

"I bet you won't believe this, Erin, but I looked up to you. And, Danny, don't say anything because we all know everyone looked up to you." Joe quickly added. Each member of the family looked at Danny, before looking at the TV.

"You were…you are the strongest woman I ever meet." Joe told her. "Don't ever forget that. I love you, sis."

Erin let out a small cry before letting go of Linda's hand and running out of the living room. This was too much for her to handle.

*** Blue Bloods ***

Joe looked down, grabbing the beer, which sat on his living room coffee table. He took a deep gulp of his beer before she put it down.

"Grandpa, I love you." Joe smiled lightly. "You really made me who I am."

He sighed, "I will never forget the days you would spend with just me. That meant a lot. I hope you know that you are one of the main reasons, I am cop."

"You and dad." Joe smirked.

*** Blue Bloods ***

"Grandpa, dad…I'm sorry." They both turned they're heads towards the TV when they heard him say "I'm sorry."

"Oh…Joe." Henry let out in a deep breath. He looked over to his son, who couldn't keep in the tears. Henry reached over, and sat his hand on Frank's shoulder, squeezing it.

Joe sighed, but still knew he needed to talk. So, that's what he did. "I remember when I was six years old. Danny and I were sitting in the living room, waiting for Pop to come home. Mom was upstairs with Jamie, and Danny said something about being a cop is the greatest thing in the world…in the greatest city in the world." Joe recounted in his head. "Dad, you came home and saw us the couch. You remember, what you said to us?"

Frank looked to Danny and Danny said softly, "When you are in danger, thing you should remember is your family."

Joe laughed, repeating the same words Danny did. "If I am dead…I did think of those words. I am sorry; I didn't make it home…" Joe started to tear up. "I'm sorry."

The family saw Joe leaned forward and the screen went black.

"You okay, dad?" Jamie asked his father softly. Frank only shook his head, afraid to speak.

*** Blue Bloods ***

Joe held his breath in.

He didn't think this would be so hard, but he was saying good-bye.

It had to be hard.

He took a couple more deep breaths in and leaned in to the camera again and pressed play.

"Sorry…" He said into the camera. "This is harder than I thought it would be."

He smiled. "But saying good-bye to a camera…is hard." He laughed lightly, trying to remember where he left off.

"Danny…" He began to say.

*** Blue Bloods ***

"Danny, so many memories I could sit here with. Some good, some bad and others were I'm sure you wouldn't want dad to know about…" Joe laughed.

Danny smiled at his younger brother's words. It was true. Danny had so many memories with Joe, and the best memories were the ones he couldn't tell dad about. He'd made a mental note in his head; to make sure he made time to share their (Joe's and Danny's) memories with Jamie.

"You taught me everything." Joe smirked. "Taught me how to climb out my window, so I could sneak out to Amanda Byre's party senior year and you taught me how to shoot my first gun. You taught me how to pop a beer bottle open using my tongue and how to pick up girls at clubs."

"Never knew as you were a player." Danny thought as Joe's words came back to him.

"God…you did so much for me, Danny." Joe smiled, looking up to the sky before looking back into the camera. "Thank you."

"Jamie." Joe said his name quietly. "Man, I hope your doing okay. I know that you were horrible after mama's death. I hope someone's looking after you now."

Jamie looked down.

"Jamie, I'm so proud of you." Joe said smiling. "You are the only Reagan boy, going up and beyond and not becoming a cop. Don't let Danny give you any shit otherwise…because he loves you either way."

Danny laughed, moving his seat by Henry to Jamie.

"Little brother…don't give up on your on dreams. We all are so proud. Okay? We love you…"

Joe looked like he was almost done talking before he stated, "No matter what you think, Jamie, you are and always will be a Reagan."

Jamie looked down, a bit ashamed, remembering the talks in the Reagan backyard, about how he doesn't fit into the family.

"Before I go…remember that I love you all."

The screen went black and they knew it wouldn't come back on.

*** Blue Bloods ***

What did you think?

R&R please!


End file.
